Desesperado
by BlueRye807
Summary: Ella se habia ido, con su hijo. Su esposa era más lista de lo que pensaba y aquello le hizo darse cuenta de algo: Kyouya Ootori no siempre lo tenía todo controlado. Kyouya
1. Chapter 1

_ Estoy realmente nerviosa por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, publicar un fanfic por primera vez desde que empecé a escribir un año atrás. **  
**_

_Hace una semana me encontraba sola en casa y sufriendo una ola de calor insoportable, por lo que decidi empezar a escribir, y la inspiración me llegó por culpa de una imagen de Ouran Highschool Host Club que vi por casualidad en internet. Me pregunté como sería si el famoso Kyouya Ootori descubriera un día que no todo puede ser controlado, que algunas personas pueden cambiar y que podemos darnos cuenta demasiado tarde de que tenemos a alguien valioso a nuestro lado que significa mucho para nosotros.  
_

_No sé como va todo esto, ya que estoy haciendo todo por primera vez y no soy buena en tecnologias o foros y demás cosas (soy muy patosa, si) ^^  
_

_**Aviso:**__En este fanfic no va a ver los tipicos calificativos o términos japoneses (ej: -san, -sama, -sempai, -kun y demás). No estoy muy familiarizada con ellos y temo equivocarme mientras escribo. Espero que lo entendais  
_

**Aclaración:**Todos los personas y trama de Ouran High School Host Club pertenece a Bisco Hatori y demás propietarios. _  
_

**_Disfruten, por favor, y ya me dicen lo que piensan de este primer capitulo._**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Se había equivocado.

Había que tenido que perderlo todo para darse cuenta que todo en la vida no podía ser controlado por Kyouya Ootori. La confirmación de aquello le provocó un vacío interno con el que sintió ganas de llorar, algo que no hacía desde hacía muchos años.

Se dirigió al ventanal de su habitación. Observó la fuerte lluvia, el cielo oscuro iluminado por la luz de los truenos que tardíamente retumbaban en sus oídos y apretó los dientes al ver el coche familiar aparcado a unos metros de la casa.

Ella lo había dejado allí sabiendo que si escapaba con el coche que él le regaló cuando iban a ser padres podría encontrarla en menos de 5 minutos con una sola llamada.

Apoyó la frente en el frío cristal y cerró los ojos, deseando que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría con uno de sus cálidos besos en la mejilla y con la infantil risa de su hijo junto a la cama, observando como su madre despertaba a su padre lentamente para no enfadarlo. Era la única que podía despertarle sin tener que recibir una mirada oscura por su parte, odiaba que le despertaran temprano.

Ella fue la única, en eso y en todo lo demás.

En la cama, y casi destrozada por Kyouya, había una nota que ella le había dejado antes de marcharse con su hijo.

"_**Lo siento, he roto mi promesa**_"

Eso fue lo único que había en la nota, y fue más que suficiente para provocar que Kyouya se sintiera como el peor hombre del mundo. Había perdido a su esposa y a su hijo por la avaricia y por el deseo de ser el mejor en todo.

Hikari y Mitsuo. Su esposa y su hijo. Ambos se habían marchado mientras estaba de viaje de negocios en España y Francia. Había estado tan obsesionado con ese viaje y con el negocio tan sumamente importante para él y para su ego, que no se dio cuenta de que su vida no era tan perfecta como él creía. Ahora entendía por qué Hikari no quiso ir con él ni con Tamaki y Haruhi a Francia el mes pasado para visitar a la familia de su amigo. Seguramente su esposa ya estaría planeando su huida y no quería que él descubriera sus planes. Sólo le habría bastado mirarla a los ojos un minuto y se habría enterado de sus intenciones y hubiera evitado aquello.

-Señor Ootori – le llamó Aya desde el exterior de la habitación. La anciana fue quien le avisó que algo iba mal con Hikari cuando volvió. Ella había estado en Osaka visitando a su hermana y no pudo detener a su esposa. Hikari había resultado ser una buena estratega, había podido con Kyouya Ootori y todo su sistema de seguridad.

Kyouya se acercó a la puerta y suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, para intentar controlar su mal humor.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y observó a Aya con las manos sobre su pecho, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su pelo canoso estaba elegantemente recogido en su nuca, a pesar de que era más de medianoche y de que seguramente hubiera estado durmiendo.

-Señor Ootori, lamento haberle molestado a esta hora – Aya se fijó que Kyouya llevaba puesta la misma ropa que le había visto esa tarde, cuando le preguntó dónde estaba Hikari y el niño – La esposa de su amigo está al teléfono. Dice que quiere hablar con usted sobre la señora Ootori.

-¿Haruhi? – preguntó confundido. Aya asintió lentamente y esperó a alguna orden – Gracias, Aya. Responderé por el teléfono de mi despacho.

-De acuerdo, señor – la anciana se inclinó lentamente.

-Vaya a dormir, por favor.

Observó como la anciana desaparecía y salió corriendo hacia su despacho, al final del pasillo. Entró con prisa y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Cogió el teléfono después de respirar hondo y controlar un poco sus emociones, no quería parecer desesperado y que Haruhi se diera cuenta.

-¿Haruhi? – preguntó cuando se acercó el auricular a la oreja.

-Kyouya, soy yo – respondió ella lentamente – Tengo que contarte una cosa, pero antes debes prometerme una cosa.

-Lo prometo – dijo él rápidamente aún sin saber que era lo que quería. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho.

-Sé dónde está Hikari y Mitsuo – Haruhi suspiró – Ella me ha pedido que te lo diga para que sepas que tu hijo está bien, pero no quiere que la busques a ella. Tiene que pensar con claridad antes de mantener una conversación seria sobre lo que ha pasado.

-Haruhi – tragó saliva antes de formular la pregunta que se repetía en su cabeza y que le estaba volviendo loco - ¿Por qué? – dijo casi con dolor - ¿Por qué se ha ido?

-Sólo debo saber que no vas a hacer de las tuyas y vas a raptarla para llevarla a tu casa o algo parecido. Hikari quiere tener su propio espacio para pensar. Tienes que prometer que no vas a ir a buscarla – Haruhi parecía estar hablando con otra persona – Y si quieres ver a Mitsuo tienes que hablar conmigo o Tamaki.

Kyouya tragó saliva. Haruhi parecía estar discutiendo con alguien y supuso que debería ser Tamaki.

Se sentó en su asiento y miró la foto que tenía junto a su portátil, Hikari le había insistido en hacerla cuando Mitsuo cumplió 2 años. Ahora su hijo tenía 3 años y ni siquiera parecía quererlo como a un padre, siempre le llamaba "papá" cuando Hikari estaba presente y "padre" cuando estaban solos. Estaba claro que le tenía miedo.

-Haruhi – llamó a su amiga con voz pensativa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podría ver a Mitsuo mañana? – al menos quería ver a su hijo y luego ya pensaría que hacer con Hikari, pero jamás se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Claro – dijo ella feliz – A mediodía, ¿te viene bien?

-De acuerdo – aceptó él – Iré a vuestra casa.

-Te estaremos esperando, Kyouya.

-Adiós, Haruhi – dijo él con la intención de colgar y marcharse a su habitación para dormir un rato.

-Kyouya – le llamó Haruhi – Espero que pienses bien lo que está pasando y que dejes a un lado tu orgullo. Puedes llegar a perder mucho más si te comportas como un hombre orgulloso – Haruhi se quedó callada un momento, asegurándose que su amigo había escuchado sus palabras – Adiós, Kyouya.

Escuchó como Haruhi cortaba la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre el lujoso escritorio de su despacho. Se quedó pensando en las palabras de Haruhi y se levantó.

Llegó a la habitación que había compartido con Hikari y empezó a desnudarse lentamente. Se puso únicamente la parte inferior del pijama con sus iniciales, regalo de Hikari, y se acostó en su gigantesca cama de matrimonio. Se sintió más solo que nunca.

Todo le recordaba a ella. Todo tenía alguna conexión con Hikari. Todo era porque Hikari había estado en su vida.

Tenía que recuperarla o se volvería loco.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Hikari estaba intentando comprender como se encendía aquella cosa. Ranka le había dicho que sólo tenía que darle al botón que estaba junto a la pantalla y darle un golpe para que se viera la imagen correctamente, pero no estaba funcionando.

-Señor Fujioka, creo que su televisor está roto – le dijo con miedo a que le echara la culpa.

-Deja de llamarme señor – Ranka se acercó al televisor y lo miró unos segundos antes de tocar algo tras el televisor y empezó a emitir un canal sobre naturaleza – Ya está – le dijo feliz Ranka mientras se sentaba junto a ella y cambiaba los canales hasta encontrar lo que Hikari estaba buscando: dibujos animados.

-Muchas gracias – le dijo ella mientras recibía el mando a distancia y veía como Ranka sonreía – Mitsuo es muy vergonzoso para pedirle que le ponga el televisor y yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas. Cuando algo se rompía en casa, Kyouya mandaba a comprar otro nuevo. Es muy perfeccionista.

Ranka observó como Hikari empezaba a ponerse triste y la abrazó. Desde que Haruhi se había casado con Tamaki y se había ido a vivir a la casa de él, Ranka se había quedado solo en su departamento y cuando Haruhi le pidió que acogiera a Hikari por un tiempo no se lo pensó dos veces. Además, le encantaba jugar con el pequeño Mitsuo y poco a poco se iba ganando la confianza de ambos.

-¿No te iras a poner a llorar en mi casa, verdad? – Ranka vio como Hikari empezaba a sonreír y sus ojos volvían a brillar de felicidad. Cuando entró en su casa por primera vez, parecía un cuerpo sin alma. No había sido fácil para ella dejar a su marido.

-Lo siento – dijo Hikari antes de inspirar profundamente – Es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar mucho tiempo sin saber nada de él.

Hikari llevaba un par de semanas en la pequeña casa de Ranka. Mitsuo había visto a Kyouya un par de veces y siempre le decía que su marido parecía un poco pensativo cuando estaba con él y que Tamaki siempre le prometía muchos juguetes si conseguía convencerla para que volviera con Kyouya.

-Mami – Mitsuo entró en la casa lleno de barro y con un pequeño conejo de peluche entre las manos – Tío Takashi me ha dado esto.

Hikari sonrió al hombre alto que iba tras su hijo y se levantó para saludarle con un abrazo.

Takashi Morinozuka había sido el culpable del primer encuentro con Kyouya. Era un gran amigo que conoció cuando estudiaba derecho y quien le ayudó para comprender la personalidad de su ahora esposo. Si tuviera que decir quien era su mejor amigo en el mundo, seguramente le elegiría a él, ya que siempre escuchaba sus problemas y le daba buenos consejos.

-Takashi – Hikari sonrió al ver como su amigo también estaba lleno de barro – Te pedí que no se ensuciara y mira como me lo has traído.

-Lo siento – dijo el apenado – Es que quiso jugar con un perro que había en el parque y no pude pararle a tiempo.

-¡Mori! – Ranka se acercó a él y entrelazó su brazo con el de Mori – Cada día estás más guapo. ¿Todavía no has encontrado novia?

-No – respondió el avergonzado por la pregunta. Mori solo había tenido un par de novias, pero siempre rompía porque las chicas querían que él fuera más comunicativo, algo difícil en alguien que contestaba con monosílabos al 90% de las preguntas que le hacían.

Hikari vio como Mori parecía incomodado y decidió terminar con la tensión pidiéndole que se quedara a cenar, algo que Ranka celebró por todo lo alto, ya que le encantaba tener gente en casa. Cuando terminó de lavar a Mitsuo y de preparar la cena junto con Ranka, se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa mientras escuchan a Mitsuo jugar con el teléfono de Mori, quien se lo había dado para que se entretuviera un rato.

-Mitsuo tiene que ver a Kyouya el próximo martes – Mori acepto un tazón de arroz por parte de Hikari – Su hermana viene el miércoles y quiere tenerlo por un par de días, ¿tienes algún inconveniente?

-No – dijo ella mientras se sentaba y tragaba saliva, incomoda por las miradas de Ranka y Mori sobre ella – De todas formas tengo que hacer algunas cosas y pensaba en pedirle a Tamaki que dejara a Mitsuo quedarse con ellos por un par de días.

Hikari siguió comiendo en silencio. Ranka empezó a hablar sobre un problema que había tenido un amigo suyo del bar en el que trabajaba y Mori le escuchaba atentamente.

-Papi – Mitsuo tenía el teléfono en el oído - ¿Qué haces? - preguntó tras sonreir.

Mori se acercó al pequeño y cogió el teléfono para asegurarse de que no estaba hablando con alguien.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ranka al ver como Mori se quedaba callado y asentía, parecía que estaba escuchando a alguien. Respondió de vez en cuando con monosilabos y se mantuvo escuchando mientras Hikari y Ranka le observaban.

-Mitsuo, ¿has marcado un número de teléfono? – le preguntó Hikari a su hijo mientras se acercaba a él – Te he dicho que no marques los números si Takashi no te lo dice.

Mori cerró la tapa del teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Cogió al pequeño Mitsuo y le sonrió para que se calmara, el pequeño se había asustado por el tono severo con el que le había hablado su madre.

-¿Has llamado a papá? – le preguntó mientras Ranka y Hikari lo miraban intrigados por su actitud, parecía más tenso y preocupado por algo - ¿Le echas de menos?

-Si – Mitsuo asintió con la cabeza y rodeó el cuello de Mori con sus pequeños brazos – Ahora se porta bien conmigo y me abraza cuando nos despedimos.

Hikari sintió ganas de llorar. Su hijo extrañaba a su padre y ella era una egoísta apartándolo de él. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer? Si volvía con Kyouya se convertiría en una mujer sin orgullo. Lo que él le hizo la había convertido en una mujer insegura de sí misma y temerosa de ser abandonada por él.

Había preferido ser ella quien lo dejaba a tiempo que sufrir un abandono por parte de él.

-Hikari – Mori llamó su atención – Era Kyouya. Creo que va a venir.

-No – dijo ella mientras empezaba sentir el miedo y la angustia recorrer su cuerpo. No podía verle, no estaba preparada – Él prometió que no lo haría hasta que yo se lo pidiera. No puede venir. ¡No puede!

Ranka se levantó rápido y se acercó a Hikari sabiendo lo que estaba pasando. Qué Kyouya le hubiera sido infiel y que la apartara de todo desde que empezaron a salir cuando Hikari era muy joven, había provocado que Hikari se convirtiera en alguien inseguro y con poca iniciativa. Había sido todo un reto abandonar a su marido y aguantar dos semanas sin verlo.

-No te preocupes, si quieres puedo hablar con él – le dijo Mori – Pero sabes que él no se rendirá fácilmente, y menos ahora que sabe dónde estás.

Mori dejó a Mitsuo en el suelo y se acercó a su amiga para tranquilizarla. Hikari se lo agradeció con un susurro y se excusó para ir a acostar a Mitsuo al ver que eran más de las nueve de la noche.

-Tenía una buena imagen de Kyouya – dijo Ranka cuando Hikari desapareció – Pero viendo como está Hikari, empiezo a pensar que sólo es alguien manipulador.

-Kyouya no sabe parar cuando se trata de trabajo – Mori se sentó en el suelo y esperó a que Ranka también lo hiciera – Seguramente ni se había dado cuenta de lo importante que es Hikari y Mitsuo para él hasta que no se ha visto sin ellos.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta con un par de golpes que hicieron que Hikari se sobresaltara y saliera corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba dormido Mitsuo.

Mori se puso de pie y se fue hacia la puerta para abrir. Ranka iba tras él en silencio.

-Hola – saludó Kyouya con voz grave. Tenía el pelo desordenado, llevaba una barba de 3 días y su traje estaba arrugado – Yo he venido para...

-Kyouya – Ranka interrumpió a Kyouya – Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que entres. Le prometí a tu esposa que la mantendría aquí hasta que quisiera hablar contigo. Todavía no esta preparada.

-Yo solo quiero ver como está – Kyouya parecía, por primera vez, derrotado y sin fuerzas de seguir viviendo– Solo eso.

-Lo sé – dijo Ranka al ver la desesperación en los ojos del joven Ootori – Pero piensa en ella por una vez en tu vida. Necesita estar preparada y tiene que aclarar todo lo que tiene en su cabeza.

-Yo siempre he pensado en ella y en su bienestar.

Todo se quedó en un incomodo silencio hasta que Mori golpeó la puerta con su puño y miró a Kyouya con rostro serio y negaba con la cabeza.

-Te comprometiste con ella a los dos meses de empezar a salir porque su padre era uno de los mejores empresarios en tecnologías y software de Japón, le impediste que terminara sus estudios en derecho porque querías que fuera una esposa que estuviera atenta a tus necesidades las 24 horas del día, le dijiste que no podía buscar un trabajo porque querías tener un hijo, cuando tuvo el hijo que quisiste le dijiste que debía quedarse con Mitsuo para que no tuviera que estar con la canguro siempre, le has dicho que hacer y que decir cuando la llevas a reuniones de negocios, le compras ropa que tú quieres que lleve, le dices como hacer todo y, además, la engañaste con tu secretaria porque decías que ella no te daba lo que necesitabas y ella te perdonó esa infidelidad – Mori tomó aliento y miró a su amigo con furia - ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que lo has hecho todo por ella?

Kyouya se quedó perplejo por la reacción de Mori. Sabía que Hikari y él aún mantenían la amistad que tenían desde la universidad, pero siempre pensó que Mori le apoyaría en aquella situación.

-Kyouya, por una vez en tu vida, ¡haz algo por los demás y no por ti mismo! – Mori parecía más enfadado a cada palabra que decía - ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estás convirtiendo a Hikari en alguien que no es y que le estás destrozando la vida?

No sabía que decir ni qué hacer. Las palabras de Mori le habían provocado un bloqueo mental que le impedía responder.

-Takashi, déjalo.

Mori se giró para ver como Hikari estaba llorando y sus ojos le suplicaban que no siguiera más. A pesar de haber dejado a Kyouya, ella le seguía amando y no quería entrar en el juego de atacar a su esposo sólo porque él le hubiera hecho daño con su egoísmo.

-Hikari – Kyouya observó como su esposa estaba en un estado tan lamentable como el suyo propio. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y parecía haber perdido peso. Tenía un aspecto más desaliñado al que tenía acostumbrado a ver y que siempre había adorado en ella: la perfección en todo lo que hacía.

-Estoy bien, si es eso lo que te preocupa, Kyouya - le dijo ella con naturalidad – Mitsuo está durmiendo. Será mejor que te vayas.

Kyouya vio como Hikari no parecía dispuesta a escucharle ni a seguir mirándole a los ojos. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Espera, te acompaño – Ranka salió y cerró la puerta – Vamos a charlar un rato, ¿vale?

Hikari se quedó hablando con Mori hasta que su amigo decidió que era hora de volver a su propia casa. Ella le agradeció por todo, ya que fue a él a quien acudió para buscar ayuda cuando abandonó la casa Ootori y quien le recomendó hablar con Haruhi, ella había sido la única que no había hecho preguntas incomodas y no había intentado excusar a Kyouya, como había hecho Tamaki.

-Takashi – le llamó mientras le veía alejarse hasta su coche, aparcado a unos metros del edificio dónde se encontraba el apartamento.

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que debería pedirle el divorcio? – preguntó con miedo. El divorcio era su última opción, pero no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer si Kyouya seguía siendo igual de orgulloso e intentaba obligarla a volver con él para no sufrir una vergüenza pública.

-No lo sé – respondió Mori tras quedarse callado unos segundos – Eso sólo puedes saberlo tú, Hikari.

-Gracias, Takashi. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Hikari.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Kyouya estaba de pie junto a Tamaki esperando que Haruhi llegara con Mitsuo para poder llevárselo a su casa y que su hermana pudiera verlo. Fuyumi ya se había enterado de que había peleado con Hikari y le recriminó por no haberla cuidado como debía y que todo lo que estaba sufriendo se lo tenía bien merecido por comportarse como un estúpido que no había sabido valorar lo que tenía.

-¿Cómo te va? – le preguntó Tamaki serio tras pasar gran parte de su encuentro callado. Siempre se quedaba en silencio mientras Kyouya y Haruhi hablaban.

-Mi vida es un desastre, si es eso lo que quieres saber – su respuesta pretendía ser dura y directa, pero parecía ser un mendigo pidiendo limosna. Él quería que alguien le dijera que pronto recuperaría a su esposa y a su hijo y que serían una familia feliz.

Haruhi llegó acompañada por Mitsuo y Mori, quien era el que siempre llevaba al pequeño a la mansión Suou y quien luego se lo llevaba a Hikari.

-¡Papi! – exclamó feliz Mitsuo mientras corría hacia Kyouya y era recibido con una abrazo por parte de su padre.

-Hola, hijo – saludó Kyouya mientras lo alzaba y sonreía al ver como su hijo reía feliz de verle - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. Mami siempre me lleva al parque y juego con otros niños del barrio del abuelo Ranka.

-¿Abuelo Ranka? – preguntó sorprendido.

Haruhi se acercó a ellos y sonrió.

-Mi padre no ha parado hasta conseguir adoptar a Hikari como su hija y a Mitsuo como su nieto – miró a Kyouya con una mirada extraña – Debes tener cuidado, ya sabes como es mi padre con los que hacen daño a quien le importa.

-Ya lo sé – respondió él volviendo a convertirse en un hombre serio – Ver a Tamaki arrastrarse tras tu padre para conseguir su aprobación para que te casaras con él es algo que no se me va a olvidar en la vida.

Haruhi, Mitsuo y Mori sonrieron al ver la cara de Tamaki. El rubio melodramático del grupo había sufrido lo suyo para conseguir que Ranka le dejara casarse con Haruhi.

-¡No os riais! – les pidió dolido – Todos sabéis lo que sufrí durante esos meses.

-Tranquilo, Tamaki – le dijo Haruhi mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de su marido y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Kyouya observó como Mori miraba constantemente el reloj y frunció el ceño, recordando las palabras de Ranka una semana atrás, cuando consiguió ver a Hikari.

"_El joven Morinozuka parece interesado en Hikari_", le dijo antes de darle una lista interminable de consejos sobre que hacer para volver con Hikari.

¿Tendría razón Ranka? ¿Estaría enamorado Mori de Hikari y no se había dado cuenta de eso? Tendría que hablarlo con Honey, seguro que él sabría algo como eso.

-Debo irme – Mori parecía ansioso por marcharse.

-Nosotros te llamaremos si necesitáramos algo – le dijo Haruhi rápidamente.

-De acuerdo – Mori señaló una pequeña maleta de color azul – Ahí está todo lo que pueda necesitar Mitsuo.

Kyouya asintió y vio como su amigo se despedía de todos y se marchaba en silencio. Haruhi se aclaró la garganta al ver que Tamaki y Kyouya parecían estar en las nubes.

Uno pensando en si su esposa podría ser amada por otro hombre. El otro, pensaba porqué se habían torcido tanto las cosas para Kyouya y porqué Mori ayudaba tanto a Hikari.

Kyouya sonrió al ver a Mitsuo dando vueltas por el salón de casa. Estaba cantando la canción de un anuncio que estaban emitiendo en televisión y parecía gustarle mucho al pequeño.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que llegara Fuyumi con Hiroshi. Su hermana y su sobrino se quedarían un par de días en su casa mientras su cuñado viajaba a Estados Unidos por temas de trabajo.

-Mitsuo, ve con Aya a la cocina – Kyouya se levantó del sofá y apagó el televisor con el mando a distancia. Se giró para ver como su hijo corría hacia él con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Le entristecía un poco el darse cuenta que había tenido que perder a Hikari y a Mitsuo para darse cuenta de lo importante que eran para él. Pero esperaba que todo terminara bien y pudiera enmendar su error.

Mitsuo se marchó corriendo hacia la cocina tras darle un beso a Kyouya. El pequeño aún se avergonzaba de pedirle algo, pero poco a poco se iba mejorando su relación de padre e hijo.

El teléfono sonó y fue a responder. Vio que era Fuyumi y supuso que iba a informarle que llegaría tarde porque se había entretenido en alguna tienda o en algún restaurante.

-Kyouya Ootori al habla – dijo antes de escuchar la sonrisa de su hermana al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Por qué siempre que respondes al teléfono pareces un viejo amargado? – Fuyumi rio aún más cuando escuchó el suspiro de su hermano – Vale, lo siento. Pero sabes que tengo razón.

-¿Vas a decirme que ha pasado o tengo que colgar y esperar a que se te pase tus ganas de bromear sobre mí?

-Lo siento – Fuyumi se quedó un momento en silencio – Es que no sé si debería contártelo ahora o espero a llegar a tu casa para hablar sobre el tema tranquilamente para que me aclares algunas cosas.

-¿De qué se trata? – Kyouya frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel tono tan serio en su hermana.

-Es sobre Hikari – ambos se quedaron callados, esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro – La acabo de ver acompañada por un hombre muy apuesto y parecían muy… conectados.

Kyouya apretó los dientes al imaginarse a Hikari con otro hombre. Algo le decía que podía ser Mori, por eso había reaccionado tan distante con él en casa de Tamaki y parecía ansioso por marcharse, porque tenía que encontrarse con Hikari, su esposa.

-Ven a casa – dijo mientras intentaba controlar su enfado y sus celos – No tardes.

-Vale – Fuyumi se aclaró la garganta – Nos vemos en 5 minutos.

Cuando Fuyumi llegó con Hiroshi, Kyouya ordenó a Aya que llevara a los niños al cuarto de juegos para que estuvieran entretenidos mientras él hablaba con su hermana sobre Hikari y su acompañante.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó Kyouya nada más ver que Aya cerraba la puerta de su despacho tras servir el café. Miraba a su hermana, sentada frente a él con rostro serio.

-Primero debes decirme que ha pasado aquí – Fuyumi se percató de que Kyouya se puso nervioso - ¿Hikari sigue viviendo en esta casa? Sólo me has dicho que estáis peleados y poca cosa más.

-No – respondió sin tener ganas de extender el tema de Hikari mucho más. Sólo estaba interesado en lo que había pasado en el centro comercial dónde se habían encontrado su hermana, Hikari y, posiblemente, Mori.

-Lo supuse cuando ella también intentó evadir el tema y su amigo empezó a meterle prisa para que terminara la conversación – su hermana le miró y apretó los labios antes de decir nada más - Parecía preocupado por ella.

Kyouya apretó los dientes y evitó mirar a su hermana. Ella le había advertido muchas veces que debería cuidar más a Hikari o su esposa no tardaría en dejarle, cosa que había pasado.

-Él… ¿Cómo era?

-Moreno, muy alto y ojos oscuros. Muy silencioso y siempre atento a todas las reacciones de Hikari mientras hablamos. Sólo fue un par de minutos pero me pareció que estaba muy interesado en ella – Fuyumi dijo las últimas palabras con miedo a la reacción de su hermano.

-Es Mori – Kyouya estaba decidido a hablar con Honey, él tenía que saber algo.

-¿Morinozuka? – preguntó Fuyumi sorprendida - ¿Qué hace él con Hikari?

-Conocí a Hikari gracias a él. Ambos estudiaban juntos en la universidad y son muy amigos desde entonces.

Fuyumi se quedó callada mientras observaba la expresión de Kyouya. Parecía un demonio a punto de estallar. Bebió su café tranquilamente, pensaba en lo acertada que había sido su advertencia a su hermano varios años atrás, cuando él parecía no percatarse de que tenía una esposa embarazada a la que debía cuidar. Su hermano siempre había puesto como prioritario su trabajo y sus negocios, el resto sólo era algo más de lo que preocuparse.

-¿Debo decir que te lo advertí? – le preguntó mientras dejaba la taza sobre el escritorio de su hermano y sonreía.

-Disfruta el momento – Kyouya miraba por la ventana que había tras su escritorio y que daba una amplia vista de su gran extensión de patrimonio – Desde que ella siento que no puedo hacer nada bien. Es extraño, nunca me ha pasado esto.

-Es algo normal cuando te abandona la persona que amas – Fuyumi se puso de pie y esperó a que su hermano también lo hiciera. Cogió las manos de Kyouya entre las suyas y beso a su hermano en la frente – Ahora tienes que ser fuerte, hermanito. Tienes que estar preparado para todo.

-¿Crees que ella vaya a volver?

Fuyumi se quedó callada. Pensaba en lo difícil que sería que Hikari volviera, a no ser que ella estuviera tan enamorada de su hermano que le perdonara todo y empezaran de nuevo. La infidelidad, las humillaciones, los comentarios sobre su actitud frente a otras personas o ante amigos… Sería algo difícil de perdonar si no se estaba enamorada de él.

-No estoy segura. Pero espero que sí lo haga, Mitsuo no se merece vivir con unos padres separados. Es injusto para un niño tan bueno como él – Fuyumi suspiro y empezó a alejarse de su hermano. Estaba junto a la puerta y se giró – A lo mejor, deberías esperar a que ella venga a ti. Si ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo eso es porque quiere volver contigo pero no está preparada para perdonar todo lo que le has hecho pasar. Porque debes reconocerlo: no has sido el mejor marido del mundo.

Kyouya observó como su hermana se marchaba, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Tenía ganas de ir a cualquier lugar pero temía que volviera aparecer frente al edificio dónde estaba el apartamento de Ranka y se quedara escondido, esperando a que se apagara las luces de la casa para volver a su cama y quedarse dormido con la imagen de Hikari junto a él.

Se había vuelto un idiota romanticón desde que ella le dejó, y sonrió al percatarse del gran cambio que había sufrido en pocas semanas. Si alguno de sus amigos se enteraba de eso sería el hazmerreir durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo de los gemelos y Tamaki.

Cogió el teléfono y mandó un mensaje a Honey para encontrarse con él en un par de días y hablar sobre el tema de Mori y Hikari. Debía enterarse que pasaba con su amigo y saber si debía preocuparse por perder a su esposa con quien creía un amigo de verdad.

Sería realmente estúpido decir que no estaba preocupado por perderla. Si Mori estaba enamorado de Hikari y ella se percataba de sus sentimientos, ella podría no querer volver con él y decidir quedarse con Mori, alguien que seguramente la valoraría mucho más de lo que había hecho él en todos los años de matrimonio.

¿Estaría Kyouya Ootori preparado para perder?


	4. Chapter 4

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Espero que os esté gustando, aunque vaya a ser una historia corta. Por ahora, y si no hay algun cambio de ultima hora, sólo será una historia de 5 capítulos. Todavía sigo pensando si escribir epílogo o no, pero no prometo nada.  
_

_Disfrutad de la lectura y perdón por no haber escrito antes. Estoy muy ocupada con muchas cosas y sólo tenía tiempo para subir los capítulos ^^  
_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Kyouya golpeó la mesa en la que estaba compartiendo una deliciosa tarta con Mitsukuni Haninozuka, más conocido como Honey.

-Tranquilízate – le pidió Honey mientras veía como el resto de personas de la cafetería en la que se habían reunido los observaban.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? – le preguntó Kyouya mientras sentía como una fuerza sobrenatural empezaba a inundar su cuerpo y le gritaba que fuera a buscar a Mori para hacerle saber que no se rendiría tan fácilmente con Hikari – Acabas de decirme que Mori está enamorado de mi esposa desde la universidad.

-Sólo te he dicho que Mori tiene cierta atracción por Hikari desde que la conoció. No que esté enamorado de ella, aunque puede que lo esté – Honey bebió un poco de té y sonrió a su amigo – Ten en cuenta que ella fue la única que quiso ser su amiga, la única que no le tenía miedo y quien no le nombró ni una sola vez el Host Club. Ella es la única mujer quien le entiende y le acepta tal como es: un hombre introvertido y de pocas palabras. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para él encontrar a alguien que le comprenda de la forma en que lo hace Hikari?

Kyouya se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba comer a su amigo su trozo de tarta de chocolate. Sabía que Mori siempre había tenido problemas para conectar con la gente, si no fuera por su amistad con Honey posiblemente ni él podría considerarse su amigo. Mori había dependido del encanto de Honey para que la gente se acercara a él.

Todos se hablaban con él porque había pertenecido al Host Club de Ouran, pero Hikari se atrevió a hablarle porque le parecía un chico solitario. Ella misma le había dicho en una ocasión que cada vez que veía Mori estudiando solo en la biblioteca ella se sentaba a su lado para que la gente no pensara que no tenía amigos.

-Tienes razón, pero no estoy por la labor de dejarle el camino libre para que me quite a mi esposa.

-Lamento decirte esto, Kyouya – Honey dejó la cuchara sobre el plato vacío y miró a su amigo con seriedad, iba a decir algo que no iba a gustarle – Takashi no te está quitando nada, tú lo perdiste todo porque quisiste. Te dije que esa secretaria no era de fiar, y tú caíste rendido a sus encantos. Tú eres el culpable de todo lo que te está pasando, no intentes culpar a otras personas por tus errores. Tú no eres tan estúpido como para hacer eso, Kyouya.

Honey observaba su rostro para saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero fue imposible descifrar su rostro falto de emociones. Habría perdido a su esposa y a su hijo, pero seguía siendo el maldito hombre de negocios que nunca mostraba emociones frente a las personas para no parecer débil. Aunque últimamente empezaba a flaquear sus escudos y había llorado en un par de ocasiones frente a la discreta Aya, quién le dejaba solo para que pudiera estar tranquilo con su dolor.

-Tengo que irme – Honey se levantó y dejó sobre la mesa dinero – Yo invito.

-Honey – le llamó Kyouya antes de que su amigo se marchara - ¿Piensas que ella volvería conmigo?

-No estoy seguro – respondió Honey - ¿Tu volverías con alguien que te ha roto el corazón y que no te valora como persona?

Kyouya observó como Honey se marchaba tras dedicarle una sonrisa misteriosa, aquellas palabras tenían la intención de hacerle pensar. Y estaban teniendo efecto.

¿No había valorado a Hikari cómo debería? ¿Debía dejar que se marchara y que fuera feliz con otro hombre que sí lo hiciera? ¿Con Mori?

Aquellas preguntas fueron acompañándole durante toda la tarde, hasta que llegó a su casa y vio a su hermana con las maletas a un lado y a Hiroshi jugando con una videoconsola portátil.

-Nos vamos ya – Fuyumi se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo - ¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes – le dijo él rápidamente. En realidad, se pasaría dando vueltas por la casa intentando comprender que había pasado para no darse cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en el peor marido que Hikari hubiera podido encontrar.

Se despidió de su hermana y su sobrino, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella suspirando. Estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente desde que Hikari se marchó. El trabajo iba mal, había tomado decisiones que casi le habían llevado a la ruina y últimamente la idea de moverse de la cama era algo agotador.

Acomodó sus gafas y se dirigió a su despacho para buscar qué hacer.

Necesitaba hablar con Hikari, pero esperaría hasta que ella estuviera preparada.

Esta vez haría las cosas como se debían hacer.

Hikari apretó los dientes mientras intentaba contener la hemorragia. Se había cortado con los cristales rotos del cuadro que se le había caído.

-Vaya, todavía está sangrando– dijo cuando se apartó la toalla de la mano y vio que seguía saliendo sangre. Apretó los dientes cuando empezó a sentir escozor en la herida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y fue a abrir con la toalla rodeando su mano.

Con esfuerzo, consiguió abrir la puerta y vio a Mori con las gafas de sol puestas ya que hacía mucho sol el día de hoy.

Por un momento se quedó mirando a su amigo. Nunca se había fijado en lo atractivo que era.

-Hola – saludó él con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola, Takashi – saludó ella al darse cuenta que se había quedado callada - ¿Quieres pasar? Estaba limpiando y se me ha caído un cuadro – levantó la mano para mostrarle la mano con la toalla llena de sangre – Me he cortado.

Mori se acercó a ella y le retiró la toalla. Frunció el ceño al ver que la herida parecía profunda.

-Deberías ir a que te vean eso – volvió a tapársela lentamente, para no hacerle daño – No tiene buena pinta.

-No creo que sea nada grave. Pero no sé si Ranka tiene por aquí algún botiquín, ¿me ayudas a buscarlo?

Mori asintió. La siguió al interior del departamento y empezaron a buscar por todos lados, sin éxito.

-¿Este es el cuadro? – le preguntó Mori mientras ella se lavaba la herida con agua de nuevo.

-Si – respondió ella al ver el cuadro que estaba sobre la mesa hecho añicos. Mori se había quitado las gafas de sol y ahora mostraba unas ojeras terribles.

Kyouya, Mitsuo y Hikari se hicieron esa foto el verano pasado. Estaban sonriendo a la cámara. Era en la piscina de la casa de Tamaki y Haruhi, siempre se reunían cada vez que Kyouya decidía dejar de trabajar por un par de días o porque necesitaba algo de su amigo.

-¿Le echas de menos?

Hikari se giró para ver como Mori le mostraba la foto y esperaba su respuesta. Parecía preocupado por algo y su rostro cansado la preocupó.

-No lo sé – respondió mientras volvía mirar su mano herida y comprobaba que había dejado de sangrar – Prefiero no pensar en él.

-¿Y cuando estarás preparada para hablar con él?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No – respondió Mori – En realidad, parece dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Quiere hacer las cosas como se deben hacer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque es Kyouya – Mori parecía estar pensando en algo – Él ya habría venido por ti y por Mitsuo hace mucho tiempo si no hubiera sido así.

-Le conoces mucho, por lo que parece.

-Puede que él crea que la gente no pueda ver a través de él, pero hay muchas cosas que hace que demuestra que si le importa lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-Entonces... – Hikari se giró para mirar a Mori - ¿Por qué le dijiste eso cuando vino aquí? Le echaste en cara que era un egoísta que no era capaz de hacer algo por los demás.

-Es Kyouya, si no eres directo con él... puede que nunca se dé cuenta de las cosas. Se hace el listo, pero en realidad no se entera de nada – Mori se acercó a Hikari. Rodeó su pequeño rostro con sus grandes manos y le dio un beso en la frente – Me gustas, Hikari.

-¡¿Qué? – estaba atónita. Jamás hubiera llegado a pensar que Mori fuera a decir algo como aquello.

Mori la miró por largo rato a los ojos. Hikari tragó saliva al ver como su amigo empezaba a acercarse a ella lentamente. Mojó sus labios con su lengua antes de sentir como los de Mori caían sobre los suyos delicadamente, en un beso lleno de amor con el que sintió ganas de llorar.

-Me gustas, Hikari – susurró Mori después de alejar sus labios de los de Hikari y apoyó su frente sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? – preguntó ella mientras sentía a Mori acariciar sus brazos y hombros, provocando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Sus rodillas temblaron violentamente. Se agarró a la chaqueta de Mori para evitar caerse.

-No digas nada – Mori la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y notó como ella empezaba a temblar - ¿Estás llorando? – le preguntó mientras la alejaba un poco para ver como un par de lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Hikari volvió a abrazar fuertemente a Mori. Se sentía feliz de que alguien le dijera que le gustaba, que la besase de la forma en que él lo había hecho y que no la obligase a dar una respuesta. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusto de esa forma? – le preguntó mientras sollozaba contra el pecho de Mori y sentía como su varonil perfume la embriagaba de una forma peligrosa.

-No soy bueno para estas cosas – Mori sonrió y Hikari pudo escuchar como sus latidos iban cada vez más rápido – No esperes gran cosa después de esto.

Se quedaron abrazados un par de minutos. Ambos no necesitaban decir nada ni se sentían incómodos por la cercanía.

-¿Debería hacer el amor contigo? – preguntó de improvisto Hikari, provocando que Mori se alejara de ella sorprendido.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó él. Hikari no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, aunque estaba ligeramente sonrojada, al igual que Mori.

-No lo sé – Hikari suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos – Pensé que querrías hacer "eso" – miró a Mori y sonrió de forma traviesa – Además, podría vengarme de Kyouya si lo hiciera contigo.

Mori vio como Hikari sonreía. Sabía que había dicho aquellas palabras sin ninguna intención de insultarle. Aunque parecía divertida con la idea de vengarse de Kyouya.

-Simplemente deberíamos... – Mori se quedó callado cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse. Tamaki entró con Mitsuo y los observó unos segundos antes de abrir la boca y los ojos a más no poder y los señaló con una mirada indignada.

-¡¿Qué estabais haciendo? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a ambos y se interponía entre Mori y Hikari.

Hikari le rodeó y se puso junto a Mori. Entrelazó su mano con la de él y miró a Tamaki con la cabeza bien alta, parecía más segura que nunca.

-Takashi y yo nos hemos besado.

Tamaki parecía ido mientras dirigía sus ojos a Mori y luego a Hikari. No entendía que estaba pasando.

Mori estaba traicionando a un amigo. Hikari seguía enamorada de Kyouya y aun así había besado a Mori.

-¿Es una broma? – preguntó a Hikari.

-No lo es – respondió ella.

-¿Es una venganza a Kyouya? ¿Por lo que te hizo? – pregunto Tamaki con miedo a que Kyouya sufriera si se enteraba de que uno de sus amigos y su esposa habían estado besándose.

-Es porque... – Hikari tragó saliva – Es porque me siento amada por primera vez en mi vida.

-¿Qué? – Tamaki miró a Hikari como si fuera una extraña – Kyouya te quiere, solo que no sabe mostrarlo. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te ama?

Hikari negó con la cabeza. Tamaki parecía estar en otro lugar. Mitsuo miraba a los mayores sin entender que estaba pasando. Mori se mantenía en silencio y observaba a Tamaki y a Hikari hablar.

-¡Le estás destrozando! – exclamó Tamaki mientras agarraba a Hikari por los hombros - ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Kyouya está haciendo todo lo que estas pidiendo porque te quiere. ¡Te ama, Hikari! Está tan estúpidamente enamorado de ti que ha estado a punto de tirarlo todo a la basura para poder recuperarte. Si no fuera porque puse a uno de mis hombres a vigilar sus decisiones en los negocios, ya estaría en bancarrota y en la calle. ¡Despierta, Hikari! – Tamaki se puso de rodillas frente a Hikari y cogió una de sus manos para estrecharlas entre las suyas – Por favor, te lo pido de rodillas, habla con él. Sólo habla con él y dile lo que sientes. No le hagas más daño.

Mori levantó a Tamaki del suelo y le empujó hacia la puerta.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que Hikari no les escuchara le miró antes de sentir un puñetazo en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa, Takashi? – le preguntó Tamaki con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquella había sido la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Se estaba acariciando su puño enrojecido y miraba Mori con dolor, no entendía por qué actuaba de aquella forma con Kyouya– Tú sabes todo lo que está pasando Kyouya por culpa del abandono de Hikari. Y encima te pones a jugar con Hi...

-No es un juego – le aclaró mientras se tocaba la mandíbula, dónde le había golpeado Tamaki – Me gusta Hikari mucho antes que Kyouya la conociera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El móvil de Tamaki empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, pero él no le hizo caso.

Era mediodía y seguramente era su secretaria para recordarle que tenía una reunión importante aquella tarde.

-Me gusta Hikari, pero sé perfectamente que ella sigue amando a Kyouya – Mori tragó saliva – Igual que sé que Kyouya ha sido tan tonto que hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta de que Hikari era algo importante en su vida. ¡No soy tan estúpido!

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Tamaki más calmado.

-Voy a convencer a Hikari para que vaya a hablar con él. Voy a llevar a Mitsuo a tu casa. Y voy a ir a dejar mi trabajo para irme de viaje un tiempo, debo aclarar mi mente y alejarme un poco de todo esto.

Tamaki observó como Mori parecía un hombre derrotado y consciente de que estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio. Le dio un abrazo y empezó a darse cuenta de que su amigo volvía dejar ir a alguien importante para que otro fuera feliz.

-Eres un gran hombre, Mori – le dijo Tamaki – Ninguno otro hubiera hecho lo que estás haciendo tú.

-Hazme un favor – Mori sonrió forzosamente – Dile eso mismo a Kyouya cuando se entere de que he besado a Hikari. Él no será tan benévolo y me dará un simple puñetazo, como tú.

Tamaki sonrió y empezó a sentir cómo las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Estaba más que orgulloso de cada uno de sus amigos. Todos, al fin y al cabo, terminaban siempre pensando en los otros y se preocupaban por su felicidad.

Estaba feliz de tener unos amigos como ellos.

-¿Y adónde vas a ir?

-Seguramente a Francia o Italia – Mori suspiró mientras miraba como el sol se ocultaba tras los edificios – Los gemelos no paran de darme la lata con que vaya a visitarlos para conocer a alguna europea que sepa apreciar mi escaso vocabulario.

-Dales un abrazo de mi parte, ¿vale?

-Seguro.

-¡Cada vez hablas más! – Tamaki parecía haber olvidado el altercado de hace un momento y reía sin parar - ¿Te has dado cuenta?

-No – respondió Mori antes de marcharse para hablar con Hikari.

-¿Por qué eres tan serio? – le preguntó Tamaki – Ahora que empezabas a ser más hablador...

Mori entró en la casa con una sonrisa en la cara. Tamaki seguiría siendo Tamaki hasta el día en que su alocado corazón dejara de latir.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Hikari.

Mori tomó aire y pensó en lo que iba a decir.

Se sentía tranquilo por haberse declarado a Hikari y por haber cumplido su sueño de sentirse el único hombre de su vida, por un momento. Sólo fue unos minutos, pero eso era más que suficiente para él.

Ahora tenía que convencerla para que se enfrentara a Kyouya.

Esperaba que su sacrificio resultara positivo y que Kyouya supiera aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba dando.


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquí el quinto y último capítulo de esta historia. He estado pensando mucho sobre un epílogo, pero he decidido no hacerlo. Aunque no me guste mucho el final, porque me ha quedado la tarea pendiente de buscarle una novia a Mori (que aunque no lo creais, es mi personaje favorito ^^) A lo mejor un día de estos, cuando vuelva a sufrir otra ola de calor y vuelva a quedarme sola en casa, decido crear algo especial para Mori, que el pobre no puede quedarse soltero para siempre.  
_

_Gracias a las personas que habeis leido esta historia y le habeis dado vuestro tiempo. Y los futuros lectores igualmente les agradezco.  
_

_Gracias a_ **fannyhikari **_y _**chikahatake **_(espero haberlos escrito bien) por haber dejado sus reviews mientras subía los capítulos. Espero que no os molesteis por el final, sobre todo_ **fannyhikari**_, quien ha seguido la historia desde el principio y siempre dejaba su comentario. No sabes lo que anima un sólo review para seguir escribiendo, gracias.__  
_

_****__¡Muchas gracias, desde el corazón!_  


_**Capítulo 5**_

Kyouya estaba tirado en la cama. Acababa de darse una ducha y tenía el pelo mojado. Miraba el techo perdido en sus pensamientos y recordando cosas del pasado, dándose cuenta que había algunas situaciones que no le gustaban ahora que se paraba a analizarlas y se daba cuenta de que no había sido un esposo ejemplar cómo él pensaba.

-Kyouya, eres idiota – susurró por décima vez – Eres tan idiota que has perdido a tu esposa.

El timbre empezó a sonar una y otra vez. Él se mostró indiferente al constante pitido que sonaba por toda la casa, no quería ver a nadie.

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba el día en que Hikari fue con Mori a su casa. Él había llamado a Mori para que fuera y hablar sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tamaki que estaba organizando a petición de Haruhi.

Él le sirvió un vaso de agua y observó sus delicados movimientos mientras daba vueltas por el salón. Bromeaba con Mori de vez en cuando, aunque su amigo únicamente sonreía y contestaba de vez en cuando. Por lo que vio, a ella no parecía importarle que Mori fuera una persona de pocas palabras y aquello le pareció curioso y divertido.

Hikari le preguntó que si era hijo de Akira Ootori y luego le comentó que ella había conocido a su padre cuando el suyo propio, Ryu Kato, firmó con la compañía Ootori un contrato de exclusividad. Su mejor software fue vendido para los sistemas tecnológicos de los hospitales de la familia Ootori, convirtiéndolos en los mejores y más preparados del país para tratar a las personas y diagnosticar a los enfermos.

Desde ese momento sintió interés por ella y por todo lo que podría darle. Hikari era una gran oportunidad de acercarse a la compañía de Kato y poder conseguir la suficiente información para comprarla.

Ryu Kato le aseguró que le daría su compañía si se casaba con su hija.

No le pareció un mal trato. Hikari le gustaba, era atenta, educada y siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él quisiera, ¿por qué no iba casarse con ella?

Ahora se daba cuenta que Mori tenía razón cuando decía que en ese matrimonio sólo era él, Hikari no había contado para nada. Él la había tratado como un objeto para conseguir algo.

Le sentaba fatal pensar aquello, pero se había convertido en un hombre igual que su propio padre.

-¡Kyouya!

Se incorporó en la cama rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz.

Era Hikari, estaba más que seguro de ello.

Tragó saliva al escuchar pasos acercándose a la habitación y espero que aquello no fuera una alucinación. Sabía que desde que Hikari se había marchado estaba sufriendo un declive preocupante en cuanto a su inteligencia y sentido común.

-¿Kyouya? – escuchó preguntar a Hikari segundos antes de abrir la puerta y quedarse parada mientras observaba como se levantaba de la cama. Había vuelto a casa y eso le provocó una felicidad tan grande que tuvo ganas de ponerse a gritar y reír como un loco.

Hikari tragó saliva mientras observaba como Kyouya se acercaba a ella lentamente. Llevaba puesto el pijama y una camiseta blanca, su pelo estaba mojado y desordenado.

-Has vuelto – susurró mientras la miraba con ojos brillantes y sonreía levemente.

-Kyouya, tenemos que hablar – su voz sonó temblorosa. Mori le había asegurado que Kyouya estaba en aquel momento en su peor momento y que no intentaría coaccionarla, ya que estaba emocionalmente afectado. Esperaba que fuera cierto y que pudiera tener alguna oportunidad para hablar y explicarse.

Kyouya asintió como un niño obediente y se quedó parada mientras esperaba a que Hikari hablara. Ella, sorprendida por su reacción, observó la desordenada habitación y la ropa tirada en un rincón. Aquello era algo nuevo para ella, Kyouya siempre le había ordenado que todo tuviera que estar en su sitio y en orden.

-Quiero que sepas que no me fui por un capricho o porque de repente decidí irme para llamar tu atención – observó como su marido asentía, estaba escuchándola atentamente.

-Lo sé – dijo él con voz grave – Realmente, lo sé. Has pasado malos momentos por mi culpa y entiendo que decidieras marcharte para pensar. Fue muy inteligente de tu parte.

Hikari estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud de Kyouya.

Tamaki, Mori, Haruhi y Mitsuo le habían dicho que su marido había cambiado mucho durante su separación. Pero hasta ahora que lo veía, no se lo había creído completamente.

-Me engañaste y te dije que te perdonaría, pero estos últimos meses han sido asfixiantes. Pensé que habías dejado de quererme y que habías preferido marcharte con tu secretaria. Ella es más bonita, inteligente y...

-¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! – Kyouya parecía desesperado - ¿Quieres que me arrodille y que te pida perdón? ¿Qué te jure amor eterno? ¡Lo haré! Si quieres eso, lo haré con todo mi orgullo a un lado.

-No tienes que hacer eso – le pidió Hikari – Tamaki ya lo ha hecho esta mañana por ti.

-¿Qué?

-Mori... – Hikari tragó saliva, cambiando a otro tema mucho más decisivo y el culpable de que estuviera en aquellos momentos frente a Kyouya y aguantara las ganas de ponerse a llorar y tirarse en su brazos – Él me dijo esta mañana que le gustaba y yo...

-¿Tú qué? – preguntó Kyouya con miedo.

-Nos besamos – Kyouya se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, desesperado. Estaba claro que la había perdido para siempre y que ella se iría con Mori – Yo le agradecí por haberme dicho que le gustaba. Me sentí amada y…

-Para – dijo Kyouya mientras la miraba suplicante – No sigas. Por favor, no...

-¡Déjame terminar! – le pidió Hikari.

Llegó hasta dónde estaba Kyouya y le abrazó. Sintió como su marido se tensaba por un momento y su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. Sonrió cuando él pareció darse cuenta que se había equivocado al entender su palabras.

-Me sentí amada y él se sintió agradecido por haber sido correspondido – suspiró al notar como los brazos de Kyouya la abrazaban fuertemente, como si temiera que saliera corriendo y le abandonara de nuevo – Pero... tanto él como yo nos dimos cuenta que yo seguía estando enamorada de ti. Él decidió que todo aquello quedara en una anécdota y nada más.

-Tú...

-Mori ha sido quien me ha convencido para venir aquí y hablara contigo, de una vez por todas – Hikari miró a Kyouya a los ojos – Se ha marchado de viaje a Europa por un tiempo. Lo último que dijo fue: "quiero asegurarme que vas a estar con alguien a quien ames y te ame" – Hikari suspiró al recordar la imagen de Mori antes de marcharse.

Kyouya suspiró aliviado. Apoyó su frente sobre la de Hikari y notó como ella sonreía y le acomodaba el pelo.

-Tenía tanto miedo que me dejaras por otra, que decidí abandonarte yo primero – Hikari cerró los ojos y sintió las manos de Kyouya acariciar su espalda lentamente – Pensé que había dejado de amarme y me asusté. Estaba completamente aterrada cada vez que salías de casa y te ibas de viaje. Pensaba que estarías con otra que pudiera darte lo que yo no puedo o pensaba que no podía darte.

-No pasa nada – Kyouya le besó la frente y volvió a juntar su frente con la de Hikari – Todo ha pasado.

-Lamento haber roto mi promesa – Hikari vio como Kyouya la miró a los ojos sin comprender a que se refería – Cuando nos casamos te prometí que no te dejaría nunca, pasara lo que pasara. Y al primer problema entre ambos te he abandonado como una cobarde, lo siento.

Kyouya sonrió feliz. Tenía a la mejor esposa del mundo y había tenido que perderla para saber lo valiosa que era.

-¿Puedo darte un beso?

Hikari sonrió. Aquella había sido una pregunta sorpresa, no se lo había esperado para nada. Observó como Kyouya parecía estar esperando una respuesta y se dio cuenta que iba en serio.

-Eres mi marido – Hikari se alejó un poco de él y frunció el ceño – No tienes que preguntar esas cosas.

No esperó más, se acercó casi salvajemente a Hikari y le dio el beso más apasionado que había compartido con ella en todos los años que estaban juntos.

Se sintió un hombre completo cuando ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le correspondía el beso con urgencia. Parecía que estaba tan necesitada de él, como él lo había estado de ella durante estas semanas.

-Te quiero -le dijo entre beso y beso. Recorría su espalda y brazos como un ciego leyendo la mejor novela de su vida. Estaba ansioso y completamente adicto a su cuerpo, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Y era toda, y completamente, suya.

Hikari pasó sus manos por su cuello y brazos con lentitud. Sus besos se volvían suaves y luego parecían hambrientos.

-Te he echado de menos – Kyouya la miró unos segundos con tanto amor que Hikari sintió como sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas – No vuelvas a dejarme, por favor.

-No lo haré – le dijo ella rápidamente.

-Aunque sea el mayor idiota del mundo y me olvide de todo por estar obsesionado con mi trabajo. No vuelvas a dejarme – Hikari le dio un beso y sonrió – Por favor, prométemelo.

-No lo haré, lo prometo – Kyouya empezó a darle dulces besos por toda la cara.

-Mañana iremos por Mitsuo. Y haremos una fiesta – Hikari veía como Kyouya reía sin parar mientras empezaba a hacer planes. Nunca se había mostrado tan animado por algo desde que lo conocía – Y tendremos otro hijo. O dos, o tres más para que seamos una gran familia.

Hikari estalló en carcajadas al ver como Kyouya empezaba decir nombres para sus futuros hijos. Le calló con un beso y le empujó hasta la cama, cortando su retahíla de cosas sin sentido y olvidándose por completo de sus planes de futuro, quería vivir el presente.

Kyouya parecía otro y aquello la hacía feliz.

-Para tener hijos, primero hay que hacer una cosa muy importante, ¿verdad, señor Ootori? - Kyouya sonrió al entender a que se refería Hikari y le hizo una señal para que se acercara a él.

Jamás volvería a perderla. No sería tan estúpido como para dejar que se fuera de su lado. Hikari Ootori seguiría siendo una Ootori hasta el día en que él dejara este mundo.

-Te quiero, Hikari – le susurró al oído antes de tumbarla en la cama y darle el beso más dulce de su vida.

Si aquello no era amor, que alguien viniera y le llevara a un psiquiátrico, porque se había vuelto loco por Hikari Ootori, la mujer de su vida.

_**FIN**_


End file.
